


Semicolons and Stars

by cometthespacerock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Carnivals, Fluff, M/M, Scorpius is a Nerd, but tbh so is Al, gay boys on ferris wheels, idk how this came about, semi real life expeirence, slightly love simon influenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/pseuds/cometthespacerock
Summary: There was always something special about staying at the Potter’s house. Scorpius loved the wild and chaotic world of the Potter house, especially the outings that were available during his visit.





	Semicolons and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to be some angst ridden thing full of death and trigger warnings turned into cute Scorbus fluff. Some of it is based on real life, some of it is inspired by Love, Simon.
> 
> For my little brother: my semicolon.  
> For my big brother: my constellation. I love & miss you every day. 5 years couldn't have felt so long.

There was always something special about staying at the Potter’s house. Albus loved the quiet serenity of the manor, but Scorpius loved the wild and chaotic world of the Potter house. He loved watching how all the siblings interacted, and loved seeing Albus in a state of calm where he seemed more relaxed than he was at school. He loved the days by the poolside, and the days where Albus would sit with his guitar and strum out songs. He loved the warm home cooking that Harry Potter would do, and the dinner chats that usually ended up in James being scolded and Albus going into his typical grumpy mode.

Mostly though, Scorpius loved the outings that were available at the Potter residence. The manor didn’t have any close neighbors, nor were there very few outings, especially to the muggle world. But at the Potters, the muggle world was just a step away. Stepping outside from the Potter house was a world of muggle normalcy. Down the street was a corner store, which frequently held snacks Albus would sneak to, or alcohol James would try to smuggle even though he was legal.

Scorpius loved these little runs, and he enjoyed even more the larger outings, like the time Albus took him to the muggle library. He explained it was the same place he learned to read in and Scorpius spent the rest of the day imagining a little Albus learning to read.

Occasionally, others would join in on their endeavors. James, for instance, would often tag along when he was bored of things to do and quidditch practice with his brother became far from ideal. Lily, too, would sometimes follow them to the shops, buying various knick knacks and other trinkets Scorpius didn’t understand. On some of the days, however, a muggle boy or two from Albus’ childhood would join along. He liked it best when it was him and Al, but, his other friends weren’t that bad of people.

Scorpius awoke one warm summer morning in the Potter house, his cot pressed up against the wall of Albus’ room. He greeted the little ferret that sat on the window sill, with a little pet until the creature let out a soft bite.

“Okay little friend, I’ll give you a treat. My, you’re getting fat, aren’t you? Has Albie been feeding you too much?” Scorpius teases as he dangles a little treat to the animal. The animal grabs the treat and scurries off to the large tube in its cage.

Scorpius smiles, looking over at his sleeping boyfriend. Albus never woke up early in the summer, only waking up early at school because he had too. He was getting better compared to second year, when he accidentally slept through morning double transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. (He had detention for a week, cleaning all the surfaces in the classroom.)

He was prepared for a lazy day. When Albus did awake, he would eventually scramble down the stairs, then they’d probably go to the pool for a swim. Scorpius didn’t mind that one bit, lazily laying on a chair as Albus did laps, then occasionally tugged on Scorpius until he relunctly gave in and joined the wet Potter. Once in a while, Scorpius would feel a large splash, and look up as an intruder jumped into the pool. Al would let out a comforting laugh, and something would ease in Scorpius’ chest.

Scorpius jolts when he hears a loud sound. It’s the sound of Albus’ muggle mobile phone, letting off dings and rings, indicating that he needs to wake up, or answer it. (Scorpius doesn’t know which one will shut it up.)

“Oi, Albie, wake up you fuckin’ ponce,” the small person on the device cries out. Scorpius recognizes it as one of the muggle boys. He reaches over to the table to grab it before his boyfriend can, warm smile greeting the boy.

“Oh, Scorpius, sorry. Albie’s still asleep, is he? Tell him that we’re going to the beach without you guys, and next time when I _say_ Mum means nine-fifty, she really does mean if you’re not in the car by nine fifty she’ll leave your arse behind. Sorry,” he apologizes and hangs up the call.

The sleeping boy blinks his eyes heavily. “Was that the foam?” He asks, and Scorpius chuckles. Albus couldn’t say the word phone properly if his life depended on it. There were a few words he couldn’t ever pronounce the proper way, and a few words that he lisped at. Scorpius found it undeniably cute, while Albus found it embarrassing.

“Mm,” Scorpius replies, going to crawl into the bed next to Albus.  “Ashton called. You’re not going to the beach today.”

“Fine,” he mumbles, scooting closer to Scorpius and wrapping his arm around him. “Lemme sleep,” he adds.

“No,” Scorpius says and gives him a little grin. “Up. _Up_ Albie, _up_ ,” he teases him, like he was calling a broom. He tugs on his arms and the boy reluctantly sits up scowling.  He lets out a string of curse words, which only makes Scorpius shake his head in disapproval. Albus shoves a hand in the boy’s face to which Scorpius wrinkles his nose. “Your hands smell like _ass_. Go take a shower.”

“I thought you liked ass,” Albus teases, wagging fingers into the other’s face.

“Take a shower,” Scorpius reprimands, pushing arms away. “But brush your hair first,” he adds. He hands over the large paddle brush. It’s been the only thing so far that can ever work out those difficult Potter knots.

Albus’ scowl returns. “What are you, my mum?”

While Scorpius loved brushing hair, Albus hated it. Scorpius always associated hair brushing with the soft hums of his mother and the gentle sound of her voice. Albus always associated it with cries and struggles, fights with his mother, and tearful knots. He hated brushing it, but he also hated his hair being shorn short more.

“I’ll do it,” Scorpius suggests. “Turn around.” He doesn’t give much time for the other to reject, pulling him down to his lap. Albus was smaller than him, especially after his spiel in fifth year. Albus didn’t grow much after that and he’s been at a steady five-seven ever since. Albus lets out a wince as Scorpius brushes through a practically large snag. The back is always the worst. “You should really brush it two times a day. In the morning when you wake up, and then right before you go to bed, and treat it with tangle taming potion after you wash it. It’ll help.” Scorpius smirks and brushes all the hair off his face. “And keep the fringe off your eyebrow, so it doesn’t snag in your piercing.”

Albus had pierced his lip and his left eyebrow earlier that summer. The lip came first, with declarations that he and Teddy were just going to a vinyl store. Albus returned to an annoyed Harry and sarcastic Ginny. When the eyebrow came weeks later, it was the same reaction, only this time Molly weighed in heavily about how piercings shouldn’t go in faces of her grandchildren. Scorpius however, disagreed, and thought it fit Albus’ personality. Albus was into that sort of scene, and the more time Scorpius spent with his boyfriend’s childhood friends, the more fitting it seemed to fit Albus. Plus, Scorpius thought when paired with his eyeliner, it made him look cute in a vulnerable sort of way. Everything about that look Albus went for, went with him.

“At least I didn’t get my dick pierced,” Albus teases and Scorpius drops the brush and blushes feverishly. Albus lets out a loud _ow_ from the brush falling onto his head as Scorpius hesitates to pick it up and remains stroking through the locks again, shaking from just the thought.

He and Albus hadn’t really _done_ anything. They took their time, and even thought Albus wasn’t a virgin, he had a lot of anxiety over doing it again, especially with Scorpius. Scorpius didn’t mind, because it kept Albus less impulsive and usually that kept him out of trouble.

“Go take a shower,” Scorpius reprimands, kissing Albus’ forehead before pushing him off the bed to the bathroom. “I’m going to play with Draco while you wait.” He goes over to the cot he had been sleeping on, kneeling on the bed and pulling the small fluffy creature out the cage.

Albus hadn’t realized who he was naming his ferret after. He didn’t know the little boy in the story was Scorpius’ father at the time. He had taken the name from his uncle and father, who once told him of a boy that was transfigured into a ferret. Both his father and uncle thought the story to be hilarious, so Albus at eleven, thought if his father and uncle approved, then certainly there wasn’t a thing wrong. By the time Scorpius found out the creature’s name, it was too late to change it.

He places the ferret on his bed, letting it run and scurry over the covers. He makes a little tunnel out his bed sheet, and the ferret dips into the tunnel and curls into himself. Scorpius then uses the time to adjust some hideouts in his cage and sprinkling some food into his dish.

When Albus returns, Scorpius jerks his head to the doorway. Albus walks over to the cot and digs his hand under the cover and pulls the ferret out, raising him in the air as one would a cat. Albus then nestles the ferret into his arms and cuddles it, leaving Scorpius to smile.

Albus’ adoration for his pet was sweet. It wasn’t the standard owl most students brought, but the story about the lonely animal in the cage always tugs on Scorpius’ heart. He loved that Albus was a lot softer than he thought he was.

Placing the ferret back in his cage, Albus tosses on a t-shirt and pair of black jeans, Scorpius retreating back to his suitcase to do the very same. He watches as Albus carefully lines his eyes with black and taps his chipped black nails on his dresser, going to put in his facial piercings.

He makes no comment as he watches his boyfriend perform his morning routine. Something about his last relationship made his boyfriend’s self-confidence plummet, and Scorpius was determined to get it back up. He often told Albus he didn’t need his eyeliner, but it’s become more a crutch to the boy than he’s willing to admit.

“I think we’ve missed breakfast,” Scorpius comments.

“That’s fine, didn’t want Dad’s cooking anyways. We’ll just get something else.” He tugs on Scorpius’ hand and doesn’t let go, even as they enter the kitchen. James Potter is sitting on the table, bowl of cereal in his hands. He spoons in some sloppily.

“Morning Baby Brother,” he greets Albus with a smirk. He then gives that same smirk to Scorpius.

“Shouldn’t you be at training?”

“Not until next month. For now, holiday with Mummy and Daddy. Besides, the muggle carnival’s in town and I want to go. We haven’t been in _ages_ Al, not since you barfed candy floss on Teddy’s shoes.”

“What’s a muggle carnival?” Scorpius asks, eyes brightening at the concept of yet _another_ muggle activity. He ignores the scowl on his boyfriend.

“Oh,” James, exclaims, pressing hands together. “It’s the most _divine_ thing. It’s a place with rides, and games, and all the strangest sweets you can eat. Ted took us a few times, and Mum and Dad, too. Mum tried to enforce the no sweet thing at the muggle carnival, but, the healthiest thing there was the fruit flavoured sporting drink.”

Scorpius’ eyes twinkle. “Can we go, Albie?”

“Yeah,” James teases, mimicking Scorpius’ voice. “Can we Albie?”

Albus gives them both the two finger salute.

***

The muggle carnival is _loud_. Scorpius holds onto Albus as the boy’s green eyes get wider. Scorpius has started to learn that Albus gets overwhelmed in public easier than he’d like to admit. This is especially true on days when Albus comes back from his therapist. Luckily today, Albus has more energy and doesn’t seem as overwhelmed.

James is trailing behind them, protecting them as if he’s a body guard. He’s also enticed by all the sweets he’s normally forbidden to eat on his quidditch diet. “Scorp, you’ve _got_ to try the deep fried mars bar.”

Scorpius takes one bite and winces. It’s far too sweet. He jerks Albus’ arm down when he sees a booth full of carnival games and large prizes. “Oh, Al,” Scorpius says inhaling. His eyes loom over a large plush rabbit, with a giant bow around its neck. “I’m going to win you that!” Albus blushes, but, Scorpius doesn’t take no for an answer.

He shoves some muggle money at the attendee and takes his rings, starting to toss gently. His aim isn’t the best, not like his quidditch playing boyfriend (who is blind without his glasses.) He only manages to get one ring and the attendee just smiles.  “One from the bottom,” he instructs, and Scorpius smirks, getting the koala bear.

Albus pouts. “Why the _koala_? Surely there’s a tougher animal.”

“Because you’re _my_ koalabee,” he teases, tapping Albus on the nose with each word. He then kisses it, ignoring James’ cough. “Anyways, _ooh_ , Albie, can we ride that?” Scorpius tugs his sleeve. “Please?”

“You coming James?” He asks his brother, who had a face stuffed with a corn dog.

“Nah, fried cookie dough is over there. You two have fun, _koalabee_ ,” he says, and gives his baby brother a devious smirk.

Albus raises his middle finger to his brother.

Albus isn’t so sure what drew Scorpius to this particular ride. He wasn’t afraid of the swing contraption, but it wasn’t necessarily one he thought Scorpius would enjoy. But, never the less, they took their seats. Albus looks at the boy in front of him, noticing the semicolon tattoo.

“Semicolon,” Scorpius starts into his random fact mode. “A punctuation mark, indicating a pause, typically between two main clauses. Semicolons are often used when an author could end their sentence, but chooses not to.”

Albus looks at his boyfriend. “You’re a dork.”

“I am not the dork with a semicolon tattoo. Although I do enjoy semicolons in a nice book.” He shrugs.

When they get off the ride moments later, Albus says loudly to the boy in front: “My boyfriend thinks your neck tattoo is cool.”

The guy looks at Scorpius oddly. “Thanks.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Scorpius gushes. “It’s always nice to see punctuation appreciated.”

Albus doesn’t know what is going on, but he pulls Scorpius along before he can start getting into nerdy topics about grammar and writing and spelling. “Let’s ride the Ferris wheel,” Albus states. He notices the carnival is getting darker. He doesn’t realize they left so late. He can see James eating some contraption on a stick, holding the plush koala Scorpius won.

“What do you do on a Ferris wheel?” Scorpius asks, letting himself be dragged along. He stops, once he notices the large wheel with lots of couples on it. Everyone seems to be snuggled against each other. He wraps his grip closer to Albus and leans in, gripping him as he takes a seat on the metal bench.

“This Is better than the time James and I rode it. James thought it to be hilarious to swing the cart. Mum had a fit from the cart above.”

Scorpius scoots closer to Albus has he feels the wind rush through his hair. He smiles and rakes fingers through Albus’ wind swept hair. Albus looks at him, head cocked to the side.

“Oh,” Scorpius squeaks. “You can see the stars from up here,” he whispers. Pointing up, he smiles at a group. “That’s my favourite. Mum used to tell me stories of the stars. I love it. Do you have a favourite constellation?”

Albus scoots closer as Scorpius chatters about stars. “That one,” he whispers. He points to it.

“That’s the Scorpion,” Scorpius replies. His cheeks are pink, although he might claim it’s from the wind. “Oh,” he whispers.

The cart stalls and Scorpius looks at the windswept Potter hair and under the moonlight. Albus’ green eyes are brighter and his hair is pushed away from his face from the wind. His freckles look radiant against the lighting from the moon. He stares into Albus’ eyes and cups his chin, leaning in to kiss the boy.

“I love you,” Albus whispers. He seems so calm.

“Je t'em, Albie.” He kisses his lips again softly, then lets the smaller boy rest his head as they ride down.

From underneath, Scorpius ignores the sound of James puking up candy floss.

**Author's Note:**

> Albus has trouble pronouncing certain words. "Phone" is one of them. "Voldemort" is the other.  
> I'm not so sure where Scorpius got the name koalabee from. Albus hates koalas. Scorpius likes to tease him with it.
> 
> The semicolon bit is based on a real life experience. My little brother and I were at a theme park last year, along with his boyfriend. We were on a ride, and some guys behind us kept commenting on my little brother's tattoo. One guy pulled a Scorpius and read the Webster definition while the other just kept saying "thats deep man." 
> 
> I have a writing tumblr: [spacerockwriting](http://spacerockwriting.tumblr.com) Currently, nothing is on it. It'll be updated soon with my stories.


End file.
